xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Otharon
Otharon is the leader of Colony 6's Defence force and a key ally for Shulk in the battle to save their world. Appearance & Personality Otharon appears as a stern baled man with dark skin and a white beard & mustache. He wears clothing in styles typical to the other colony 6 members, these seeming suited for travelling in our world. Being head of the defence force and a soldier in the war he appears fittingly musclar for his age, further empasised by his own battle capabilities. Initially Otharon is a cold man, whilst he shared compasion for Sharla , Juju and Gadolt, he is stern and shows the discipline of a soldier in his speach. He is fairly hot headed and rash as seen with his rushing into battles, however he is a skilled commander and tacticitan thus allowing him to lead battles with maximum efficiency. He disliked Mechon and the Mechonis due to their roles in attacking his people, he even shared distain to the High Entia at first as they did not aid the Homs in their survival. He is shown to care deeply for his colony and it's people and, through his exposure to them, is more than willing to accept the new races which later joined (including the Machina ). Story The First war Otharon was said to have participated in the first war on the mechon at Sword Valley, he knew of many of the war's key players (including Dunban and party). After the wars end he returned to colony 6. and lead his life along side his fellow colony members, training Gadolt and Sharla (who he refered to by her role as Medic) The mechon Assault Otharon is the leader of the Colony 6 defence force. You first meet Otharon in the cave fighting some Mechon. After the fight, Otharon tells Sharla that about the plan to free the colony 6 defence men and how the plan failed and Gadolt disappeared. Shulk sees the future where Otharon is falling into an Ether Pit at the bottom in the Ether Mines. Otharon doesn't believe that Shulk can see the future and goes of on his own.. Battle with Xord After the party weakens Xord in the battle at the bottom of the mine, Otharon (who had previously watched the fight from a distance) arrived in a Mobile Artillery. He assalts Xord and pushes the Mechon off the ledge risking both their lives by near falling into the Ether River. Shulk, in an attempt to prevent the altered vison from occuring, uses a crane grab the Artillery in a last atempt to save Otharon but Xord then grabs the Artillery. Otharon decides to shoot Xord in the face causing Xord to fall into the river, however the crane loses its grip on the Artillery and Otharon begins to fall into the ether river until Reyn saves him. He then believes that Shulk's visions are true. On the parties exit from the mines Xord returns and the party battles him again, this time leading to his true defeat. Soon after Metal Face appears with Xord replicas but then the party are saved by the appearance of Dunban & Dickson and begin their attack on the enemy, wich is eventually called of by a Telethia attack. Later in the party decide to accend the Bionis due to Shulks vision of battling Metal Face. He will continue as a guest until you reach near the end of Satori Marsh. He leaves with Dickson and Juju to rebuild the Colonies 6 & 9. When Dixon talks about deceiving Shulk and the group, Otharon askes him if anything is wrong to which Dixon replies Nothing. Otharon will later ask you to kill some monsters on Raguel Bridge so the people at the camp can come into the Colony. During the sidequests of the Colony reconstruction he can be found wandering the city talking about its future. The 2nd War After the High Entia are attacked by mechon forces, Prince Kallian decides to host a meeting between the leading members of the Bionis Races, Including Chief Dunga and Otharon, to propose the creation of a allied force. During the meeting Otharon Questions the High Entia's lack of action in the first war, but is soon sided over and becomes one of the Hom's abasadors. During the 2nd Battle of sword valley he is seen leading the ground forces against the mechon, as they slowly achieve stratiegic victories they are then ordered to retriet following a warning of the Mechonis awakening. Surviving the onslaught he and the other key members (minus Kallian) are shown on the Machina ship Junks plotting with the party on how to defeat Zanza . As the party procede to face Zanza he defends Colony 6 against a Telethia attack, at this point he and Juju are saved by a Faced machon. After being saved he states that the faces used to be homs, and that they are on their side now. Interestingly the face that saved them was a meass produced face with a hammer and a similar voice to Xord, it also seemed to recognise Juju before flying off. There is however a Xord spirit enemy causing room for doubt it is actually Xord. Finale After the events of Zanza's defeat, Otharon is shown on the new colony 9 alongside Vanea, Miqol & Dunban when approached by Fiora. Together building towards their new lives & futures. juju otharon concepts.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 6